The Book of Moonlight Legends
by Princess Strawberry Serenity
Summary: All your favorite fairy tales, retold in Sailor Moon style! Rated K for now, who knows what'll happen next?
1. Prologue

Welcome.

This is the book of Moonlight Legends.

The book of Moonlight Legends, you say? Well, it is a book full of well-known tales that have been transformed by the pretty soldier of the moon. She and her other friends will be in this book. The taste of the well known Sailor Senshi, led by Sailor Moon, pretty soldier of the moon, have turned a bunch of beautiful and charming fairy tales into stories of a lifetime.

It all began when the Silver Millennium fell many centuries ago. Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princess Serenity, both royalty of the moon, both died as it fell with the destruction of the Silver Millennium, the kingdom of the moon, and the Golden Kingdom, the kingdom of the moon's planet Earth. Princess Serenity's love, Prince Endymion, died as well.

But way before the destruction, when Serenity was a little child, she and her mother would make up silly stories. That was only the basis of the book of Moonlight Legends. After the destruction, those stories were long forgotten until Princess Serenity became Neo-Queen Serenity many centuries in the future. If it weren't for the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, which was a girl named Usagi Tsukino, who also was Sailor Moon, this would have been forgotten by them already.

Usagi Tsukino(Sailor Moon), and her friends, Ami Mizuno(Sailor Mercury), Rei Hino(Sailor Mars), Makoto Kino(Sailor Jupiter), and Minako Aino(Sailor Venus), were the Sailor Senshi in the 20th Century. The partners of Sailor Moon used to be in the past, too. So all of them used to know this book of legends. They later saw Usagi's future daughter, Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Tsukino(Sailor Chibi Moon, and Princess Small Lady Serenity of the 30th Century), Haruka Tenoh(Sailor Uranus), Michiru Kaioh(Sailor Neptune), and Setsuna Meioh(Sailor Pluto). Together, they were the Sailor Senshi.

So, what about the book of Moonlight Legends? Well, one day the friends found Sailor Pluto looking at it(she had been time-traveling with Sailor Chibi Moon). They decided to peek in it. And here we go!


	2. A Moonlight Visitor

**A retelling of Cinderella**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were 3 girls living in a beautiful mansion. Their names were Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Rei. Actually, Chibi-Usa's name was also Usagi, but since she was a smaller and younger version of Usagi, she was given the nickname Chibi-Usa. Their mother was a pretty young woman whose white hair were in buns. Usagi and Chibi-Usa had their hair in buns, so they could imitate her mother. Rei would help them make their hair into soft, pretty buns. It was a happy family. The girls did not have any father, for he went away many years after each of the sisters came to the world. But despite that, the 3 girls and their mother were the most happiest family in the area. Along with their gorgeous mansion, they had lush fields of beautiful flowers. It had just about every flower in the world. Near the entrance gate to their lovely home, there would be patches of hyacinths and daisies, both in a pretty pink color.

One day, while Rei was playing, she found a black cat walk around the corner. "Ahhh! A black cat!" Rei gasped. She believed that black cats gave bad luck if you went in their path. She stayed away, and her other sisters found her scared. "There's a black cat." Rei pointed at it, but Usagi wasn't scared. In fact, Usagi and the cat went closer together. "Come here, kitty," she chanted, and the black cat went closer. She noticed that there was a bandage on its' forehead, and it made the cat a bit upset. "Oh, you poor thing," Usagi said, as she pulled off the bandage, "This might be giving you the blues." The cat was suddenly grateful, and it seemed to jump with joy. The other girls went closer to Usagi, who seemed to be just fine. They all noticed that the black cat had a yellow crescent moon on where the bandage was. It seemed to glitter in the sun.

The girls brought the cat home, seeing it was friendly and not bad at all. But their mother laughed. "Oh, didn't I introduce you all to Luna, my cat?" she told the girls as the black cat jumped on her lap in recognition. All of them laughed, seeing that the family officially had a new pet, the black cat with the moon on its' head, Luna. The family was never more happy than when they first saw Luna happily sleeping on Usagi's bed. It seemed to be more comfortable with Usagi.

* * *

But there was one day that eliminated the happiness in the family. It was the usual day for the girls, but their mother needed to go somewhere. Seeing Rei was good and old enough to watch over her other two sisters, she left the mansion for the first time, having hope that Rei would be a good babysitter. In fact, Rei was the _best_ babysitter. She knew how to cook, how to clean, how to dress and undress, and even how to give them lessons. Their mother would give them lessons everyday, so Rei knew just what to do.

Three hours passed and nothing bad happened at all.

But then six hours passed and the girls got a bit worried. Rei kept staring at the windows cautiously, Usagi bit her nails, and Chibi-Usa was ready to get fussy. What had happened to their mother? "I hope she's all right," Chibi-Usa said hopefully while Rei did her hair. Usagi nodded, but Rei wasn't so sure. She thought something bad had happened to their dear mother.

She was right. Not less than thirty minutes after Chibi-Usa's thought, three soldiers from the nearby palace entered the room. "Is this the household of the fair white-haired lady?" they asked Rei, and she nodded in return. The soldiers began to frown with guilt in their eyes. "We are very sorry to say that you three girls..." -one soldier sighed- "...have lost your mother. We shall send you girls to a nearby orphanage right away..." Rei stopped. Her eyes had widened. Usagi and Chibi-Usa began to cry. "M...Mama... we lost our mama..." they cried. They did not want to leave their precious mansion.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," the soldier said. They tried to take them when a strange woman entered the room. Her hair was fiery red, and she wore a strange black dress that highlighted her red eyes. There seemed to be some sort of black rock on her forehead, some sort of tiara. "Excuse us," the soldier said to her when she blocked their path. "We need to pass. Besides, you are prohibited to be in this mansion. Please leave." The strange woman only laughed. "Why?" she questioned. The soldier got a bit irritated, but answered her: "The owner of this mansion has been deceased. I am taking her daughters to the local orphanage. That is all you need to know. Please leave." The strange woman still did not leave. She stared at the soldiers, and then at the girls. She took a good look at Usagi. "No need," she said finally. "I shall take them in. I will inherit this house, for I am related to the owner. Trust me, you will have made a good choice letting them live with me." She made an evil smile, and the soldiers seem hypnotized as they left slowly, leaving the woman with the girls.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked. The strange woman stopped smiling. "I am your new stepmother," she said. Her tone changed into an uncomfortable one. Usagi did not like the look of her. The woman continued on. "All of you must call me Beryl. There shall be no playing, no fooling around, and everything will be all right." She didn't notice Usagi running away until she stopped. "Where did she go?" she asked the girls. They shrugged. None of them knew Usagi was hiding, and could see all of them in plain sight.

"Oh well," Beryl said slowly, and smiled evilly. She raised both hands toward the two girls. The two girls screamed, and then their eyes began to change. Their beautiful, alive eyes turned into black, solid, and quiet eyes that looked more like glass balls. "You two are to be my precious daughters and must do whatever I say," she said before leaving them. "Now I must find that blonde-haired girl." Hearing those words, Usagi quickly ran away from her hiding spot, hoping she would not be seen.

Unfortunately, Usagi was spotted by Beryl an hour later. Not knowing that Usagi saw everything that happened, Beryl went to the little girl and gave her a small lecture. "You," she put a pointy finger toward Usagi's small nose, "are going to be my new slave. You must sweep the house, cook, and do everything for us. Understood?" Usagi nodded quickly in fear, because she thought that she would be hypnotized next. To her surprise, Beryl didn't do anything to her.

From this day on, happiness that once prospered in the mansion was gone forever ever since.


End file.
